Mi Nueva Gran Aventura
by El Curioso Escritor
Summary: Pensé que todo estaba perdido pero el destino tuvo otro camino para mi. Nunca pensé caer en el mundo de Harry Potter, debí hacerle caso a mi abuelo cuando me dijo que tuviera cuidado con lo que deseara. OC/Hermione. Super Self Insert. Mi vida en el mundo de Harry Potter.


Nunca fui el mejor estudiante, de hecho admito a ver sido un vagó a la hora del estudio. Sencillamente no fue mi fuerte siempre preferí ser parte del montón y basilar con mis amigos, pasarla bien. Los libros me aburrían y solía fantasear cuando los profesores comenzaban a explicar la clase. Solo los últimos meses de clase estudiaba y solo para pasar el año con la nota mínima.

La gente popular no existía, claro había unos más conocidos que otros pero era normal. Me consideraba un adolecente normal, de una familia media clase y con problemas de un joven normal. Tenía mis problemas de autoestima como todos, estaba un poco subido de peso y en mi mente eso alejaba a las chicas pero siempre fui alegre y compartía mucho tiempo con un grupo de personas con mis mismos gusto. Pasábamos todas las horas libres hablando de anime, películas y de quien se animaba a ser el valiente y traer whisky al colegio.

Mi familia me amaba entre de lo normal, vivía con mis primos, un hermanito, mi mama, un padrastro y un abuelo. Disfrutaba mis momentos a su lado y más de una vez pensaba que sería de mi sin ellos, sin mama. La amaba tanto, a mi mama, ella me había dado la mejor vida posible y aunque sabía que debería pagarle con buenas notas y ser alguien en la vida nunca encontré esa chispa que me impulsara hacerlo. Quizás por eso a veces me sentía avergonzado y culpable cuando ella me habla de los hijos de otros y los buenos estudiantes que eran.

Admitía que era un poco rebelde, me gustaba salir, beber y las chicas que podía agarrar en el callejón. Deje la universidad a los 20 años, no me gustaba. Había que levantarse todos días muy temprano, llegar muy tarde y hacer tarea todos los días. Eso no era para mí. Prefería ir y pasear, la universidad estaba en la capital y yo siendo del medio campo no la conocía muy bien. Los dos años que debí a ver pasado estudiando, los pase con mis amigos en los club y una que otro cita a las cabañas con alguna chica media fácil.

Nunca fui un buen estudiante.

Sin embargo si habían libros que me llamaban y que leía con vigor. Amaba los libros de fantasía, Harry Potter y el señor de los anillos entre ellos. Leía mucho manga y todo lo que tenga que ver con un mundo fantástico donde la magia, aventuras y peleas eran su centro. Me sumergí en los fic de toda clases de mis series favoritas. Pasaba mis días leyendo de ellos, sobre sus historias y trataba de no recordarlos para poder leerlos nuevamente. Cada uno era una experiencia nueva y pensé como sería mi vida si el mundo fuera como esos. Que haría yo en el lugar de los protagonistas, como actuaria, que cambiaria y a quien elegiría entre todas las chicas.

Deseaba ser parte de uno de esos universos y disfrutar de esas aventuras. Pero por más que deseara que mi vida cambiara sabia que nunca sería posible, era imposible.

Por lo tanto comencé a disfrutar mi vida lo que más pude. Tome nota de las caracterizas de unos de mis personajes favoritos y trate de imitarlo en mi vida diaria. No había que decir que me metí en muchos problemas y le daba más que una jaqueca a mi madre. Pero me sentía libre y justamente como algunos personajes de mis series.

No quería cambiar el mundo ni ser el protagonista de nada solo deseaba ser parte de las aventuras.

Por eso con mis ahorros pude comprar una motocicleta usada a un amigo. En ella comencé a ir a lugares lejanos con mis primos de los que tome la idea. Mi madre no le gustaba la idea y me aconsejaba pero siendo la mama que era me apoyaba en todo. Solía llegar muy tarde a casa, en horas de las mañanas bien borracho y con más de un olor de una puta que me encontraba en lugares no muy adecuados.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar. Mi abuelo siempre me digo que el alcohol y la calle no se llevaban bien, debí escuchar la voz de la experiencia pero estaba muy metido en la calle. Esquive mas que un problema por tener amigos en lugares bien puestos.

Sin embargo termino y de una manera tan inesperada.

Quien pensaría que me pasaría un accidente tan grave a una calle de mi propio hogar. No sé qué paso, no recuerdo más que acelere mi moto y un gran dolor para no saber más nada. Había pasado horas cuando mis oídos comenzaron a escuchar voces pero no podía mover mi cuerpo, ni mover mis ojos.

Estaba inmóvil y solo podía escuchar.

Recuerdo escuchar voces, gritos de mi madre y de toda la familia. Estaba desesperado pero tan cansado. Estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada. Solo podía pensar en mi madre y que sería de ella si mi, yo sabía lo tanto que me amaba y la falta que le iba hacer.

Quería gritar y poder decirle lo tanto la ama y la iba a extrañar, a mi hermano que cuidara de ella y a mi abuelo lo tanto que lo siento por no escuchar sus consejos.

Pudieron pasar días o meses pero para mí fueron solo minutos. Sentía mi respiración cortarse, escuche los pasos apresurados de los que pensé que eran los doctores y los gritos de lo que solo podían ser de mi madre.

Estaba muriendo, lo sabía y me deje llevar.

Recuerdo una luz y pensé que no merecía ir al cielo después de todo lo que no hice para merecer mi entrada el paraíso. Pero no quería ir al infierno, nadie lo quería.

Esto no era nada como lo había imaginado no se cuanto tiempo pase flotando para llegar a luz pero sentí que había pasado mucho tiempo, quizás me estaban juzgando o quizás esto era todo pasar la eternidad tratando de llegar a luz y no tocarla. Resigne a mi destino y comencé a ser lo único que podía hacer; fantasear.

Fantasear de una vida que nunca tendré, de las decisiones que tome y de que hubiera pasado si nos las hubiera tomado. De mi familia y de cómo se debían de haber sentido con mi partida. Quizás ya se habían olvidado de mi.

Pase mucho tiempo lamentando la vida que desperdicie pero me canse ya no había huerta atrás y comencé a pensar en los mangas y series que había leído. Varias teorías del otro mundo que leí en mis momentos de curiosidad, nada era parecido a lo que había leído.

Que decepción! donde estaba mi Kushina? Mi Albus Dumbledore?

Donde estaba mi nueva aventura?

Desee con todo mi ser una nueva oportunidad, en mundo de fantasía así como Harry Potter. Ser parte de una familia mágica y tener magia. Podía ver las grandes posibilidades en ese mundo y las cosas que podía hacer con mi magia, quizas ayudar al mismo Harry Potter.

Por lo que pareció miles de años note que si me acercaba a la luz y note como no enloquecía. Quizás era parte de mi imaginación y solo habían pasado horas o días. Pero todo era blanco como la cámara del tiempo en Dragón Ball Z, todo blanco. Lentamente me fui acercando a la luz, muy lentamente. Sentía el ardor de esa luz que brillaba con más intensidad mientras más me acercaba, ya casi podía tocarla.

Estire mis brazos ya podía sentirla en mis manos, hasta que la agarre y todo se puso oscuro.

Acaso había sido juzgado y era hora de ir al infierno. No sabía pero pronto sentía como unas manos me agarraban, todo había cambiado lo pude sentir. Mi cuerpo era diferente y tenía problemas al moverlo. Grite y grite.

"Es un niño! Es un niño!" Escuche los gritos de varias voces a mi alrededor. Quede confundido y abrí los ojos con dificulta y tuve que cerrarlos rápidamente por la intensidad. Mas gritos y abrí los ojos nuevamente y pestañe con dificultad. Vi gente extraña.

"Ah! Mira tiene tus ojos Perenelle." Dijo una voz grave pero con afecto.

Rápidamente mire hacia donde prevenía la voz. Era un hombre con en sus cuarenta años con barba rojiza y pelo del mismo color. No pudo notar mas detalles porque mis ojos nuevamente se cerraron involuntariamente. Estaba punto de dormirme cuando escuche las últimas palabras que me dejan sorprendido.

"Si Nicolás, aparecer Albus Dumbledore gano la apuesta."


End file.
